Cabin Fever
by Dweazil101
Summary: Rose drags an unwilling Doctor to the most boring vacation spot he can imagine. Naturally they think of ways to entertain each other.
1. Chapter 1

Just a fun little piece I've toyed with. Characters aren't mine, of course.

* * *

The hammock was a nice touch. Rose tilted her sunglasses down a bit, looking out over the edge of them to see how the Doctor was occupying his time. Sitting fully clothed in his suit with his back against a tree, sat the Doctor tinkering with the radio. Rose rolled her eyes before closing them again and smirked. You could take the Doctor out of the TARDIS, but you couldn't make him stop being himself.

The vacation they were currently on was long overdue. In the last six weeks, the Doctor had gotten Rose into a number of unpleasant situations, most of which ended with her being arrested, shot at and in one case, accidentally engaged. She talked him into a quick visit home to collect some clothes and then pouted her way into a nice relaxing getaway to a remote cabin in the woods. While she was thoroughly enjoying doing nothing, she knew how unhappy it must have made the Doctor. Did he need to make it so obvious that he was having a bad time though?

"Please tell me you aren't breaking the radio. Can't you just relax for 10 minutes without sonic-ing something?"

"I'll have you know I am NOT breaking the radio, I am enhancing it. We're so far from civilization in this rusty shack that all it was picking up was talk radio and something with a fiddle that grated against my ears. There, that oughta do it!"

He set the box down and switched it on. As he spun the dial it sampled music and dialog from the middle east, a newscast from London and a bit of an Australian morning show. She sighed; he really did come first in jiggery-pokery.

"You're so daft! It's a RUSTIC cabin, not a rusty shack."

"Rose Tyler, I fail to see the difference. There isn't a thing to do here, all the food is canned and tastes like metal and worst of all, it's a Sunday! You've got me out of my TARDIS on a Sunday, Sundays are boring."

"Sundays are supposed to be boring, Doctor, that's what people like about them. The rest of the week they run from here to there doing errands and domestics, something you don't have a clue about, but on Sunday they just relax and look for something on the telly. There never is anything good on, but it's nice to just flip the channels and hope."

"I never will understand the complete fascination with the telly? You sit on your bum and watch people do things instead of getting out there and having the adventure for yourself."

"Yeah? Well, I can think of quite of few of our recent adventures that I would have preferred to watch someone else have!"

"Oi! Those weren't my fault Rose! And besides, I apologized for that. Why do you think I agreed to bring you to this mosquito infested sinkhole?"

"Say what you want, I think it's lovely!"

The Doctor shot her a look before smacking another critter on his neck and excused himself to go brood inside the cabin for a bit.

After a few minutes Rose had run out of her cold lemonade and one could only relax for so long when there was a Time Lord about. She slid out of the hammock, gliding her sandals on and started toward the cabin.

What was so bad about it? It was a nice little log cabin with no other houses around for miles. There was a nice little fire-pit, the hammock of course, and a decent little kitchen with a stocked bar. She walked around the kitchen, pouring herself a bit of amaretto and retired to the cozy living room. She wasn't sure where he'd wandered off to, but she was sure he was old enough to take care of himself. Plenty old enough, now that she thought about it. She smiled at the thought, grabbed her book and began to immerse herself in the story before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The Doctor had brooded around the cabin for about as long as he could brood, but since Rose was elsewhere and no one was around to watch him brood, he soon gave that up. He read through every book in the cabin, taking all of 4 minutes to finish them. Next he went to the kitchen, looking for something remotely edible but left disappointed. Walking to the living room, he caught a flash of pink; The sleeve of Roses shirt. She was fast asleep in the sofa, her book on the floor, having fallen out of her hand.

He quietly bent down to pick it up and placed it on the table beside her. She made a quiet sound in her sleep and shifted slightly, rolling onto her side. Slowly he sat down on the floor in front of her; sure he had looked at her plenty of times, but she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Suddenly she smirked and he wasn't sure why, but that made him a bit nervous. He reached out a tentative hand and touched her temple, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

She didn't move. Well, since his hand was here already, maybe it wouldn't hurt to probe her mind a bit to find the source of that smile. Entering her mind, he was instantly able to find what she had been dreaming about, and he was taken aback. Flattered, yes, but completely taken by surprise. He recoiled from her mind so quickly that she was startled awake. Being ripped from sleep was shocking enough, but the last thing Rose expected upon opening her eyes was to be face to face with very time lord she'd been dreaming about.

Rose opened her eyes and screamed, and out of reflex, punched her arm straight out, effectively knocking the Doctor backwards into the table. She could only watch in horror as he slammed into the hard wood of the table, only to have her glass of amaretto and melted ice spill over him.

"Oh God, Doctor I'm so sorry! You startled me and I didn't mean to hit you, but what the hell were you doing that close to me anyway?"

He was about to protest but suddenly realized he didn't have a good excuse. She hadn't noticed he'd been inside her mind and he preferred to keep it that way. His mind wandered back to her dream and suddenly he had a very hard time looking at her. The skimpy lingerie she was wearing in the dream was quite a daring set and he was certain he'd never seen them in the TARDIS laundry before. He made a mental note to snoop around for them, thought he wasn't sure what he'd with that information if he happened to find them. Did she really have dreams about him in that way? For that matter, had he ever had dreams of her like that? If he was being honest with himself, he slept so seldom that when exhaustion finally demanded it, his dreams were few and far between. Now daydreams however, those were another story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the likes and follows already! After all the love you gave me from my first story, I was in the mood to try again. Standard Disclaimer: Rose and the Doctor aren't mine.

* * *

"DOCTOR! Can you hear me? HEY!"

Hazily, he refocused his eyes on the girl shouting in front of him. He realized he hadn't been listening to a word she'd said.

"Huh? Yes, I hear you just fine."

"You didn't answer for a while, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Rose, I'm alright. I'm always alright!"

With that, he rose to his feet and began to smooth his jacket, wincing at the alcohol that had been spilled down his back and shoulders. Finally, he resigned and just took it off and draped it over the couch; he would wash it once he got back on the TARDIS.

"Well, Doctor, you're not the only one who worries about people, you know. I worry about you just as much as you worry about me."

"I don't worry about you, Rose! The more I travel with you, the more I worry about the people who make you angry! Actually I worry that there will come a time when you no longer need me at all. Once you defeat a Dalek Emperor by cell division, what exactly do you need with a Time Lord?"

He gave a slight laugh but Rose could tell he was actually quite serious and wasn't just sarcastically patronizing her.

"I'll always need you, Doctor! Don't forget you're the one who showed me how to run and fight in the first place! Plus I always need the ideas out of that superior Time Lord brain of yours to cobble together some sort of plan to get us out of the trouble you get us into in the first place!"

She gave him a playful nudge with her fist. He returned the gesture with a couch pillow to the face.

"So what exactly is this foul liquid I'm covered in, anyway?"

"That? I wouldn't call it foul, it's amaretto! It's actually pretty sweet."

"A banana daiquiri is sweet, Rose. This smells like something you'd clean a wound with!"

"Have you ever tried it before?"

"No and I don't intend to."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Being disagreeable just for the sake of being disagreeable. You haven't put a single bit of effort into trying to enjoy this vacation. Actually, Doctor, you're being quite bitchy!"

"BITCHY? Honestly Rose? You think I'm being bitchy? You haven't even SEEN bitchy yet!"

With that, he pursed his lips and made made a face that sent the both of them into gales of laughter.

"Fine Rose, I'll attempt to be less 'bitchy'. Let's try this vacation your way."

Walking to the kitchen, he fished around the liquor cabinet opening bottles and testing their contents by dipping his fingers into them and touching them to his tongue. Some he rejected by smell alone, others he spit into the sink like a child, attempting to rid his mouth of the taste.

Rose watched all this with measured patience, until finally, rolling her eyes, got up to assist him. She rooted around in the fridge and found a carton of orange juice. Pouring a glass, she added a bit of vodka and slid it across to the Doctor, who eyed it suspiciously.

"Oh, just taste it! I couldn't find a banana but that should be a decent substitute!"

Cautiously he slipped at it, and finding nothing to complain about, took a second drink.

"This isn't bad. What is it?"

"A screwdriver, Doctor. Though it could be a little more sonic, I s'pose."

She poured herself the same then they went back into the cabin living room and settled on the sofa.

"So is this what you do? Just sit here and drink concoctions and stare at one another?"

"Pretty much. Sometimes you play games though to pass the time."

"What kind of games?"

"Sometimes card games, telly games or even trivia games where the loser has to take a drink."

"Trivia sounds fun, Rose!"

"I don't think so, that would hardly be fair! Let's see what's on the telly and we can make a game around that!"

Reaching for the remote, Rose was annoyed to find a lack of channels available, but they were in the woods after all. Finally they chose a show they could both agree on; Star Trek.

"Alright Doctor, I'll take a drink each time I see a red shirt. You take a drink every time someone says something you disagree with and you're unable to keep from correcting them."

"Alright, deal. You're about to lose this game, Rose Tyler," he smirked, and steeled himself to play.

* * *

"HONESTLY? Come on now! That's not how that kind of transporter works! I doesn't revert your DNA, if that were even possible, it would reconstruct your current DNA. They're not even trying, Rose!

Rose shook her head at the exasperated Doctor, perched up on his haunches on the sofa, both arms out in frustration. She was pouring his fourth drink. While she's seen her fair share of red shirts and was on her second drink, nothing could compare with his inability to keep his mouth shut. She slid his drink across the table to him and he scowled at her before tipping it back.

"That shouldn't count Rose. That's so ignorant that it just shouldn't count."

"Whatever Doctor, a deal's a deal," she laughed, sliding next to him on the sofa. "Are you at least having a bit more fun now?"

"A bit, I suppose."

They continued their game until he had lost the ability to make sense while arguing and Rose had lost the ability to battle gravity. By the time the next show started, he was lounging on the sofa resting his head on the arm and she was curled in his arms resting her head on his chest. Feeling relaxed and content, she burrowed her cheek deep into his chest while he absently played with her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, I haven't had much time.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't sure how much time had passed, all he knew was that his arm was kinked and growing numb. Come to think of it, most of his body was numb. He tried to rationalize how to move without disturbing the beautiful blonde who lay resting on his chest. Was she asleep? He listened closely to her breath and concluded she wasn't. Moving his neck, he sat up slightly, intrigued by the strange feeling in his head and the delayed reaction time. Fascinating! He could always feel time, feel the world spin, but now he seemed to feel everything spin. He repositioned his arm, closed his eyes and caught a brief scent of Rose's hair. Normally he would be able to determine from a single sniff what ingredients were in the products in her hair, but his mind seemed to shut off the part of him that cared. Her hair smelled great, that was enough. He nuzzled deeper into bleached tresses, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

Rose's head was already spinning when the Doctor gently kissed her hair, now it was swimming. Normal inhibitions were nonfunctional, and under normal circumstances, the intimacy would have stopped there. After all, they hold hands, hug and touch each other constantly, but never more than that. She pulled his arm close to her and kissed his hand softly. When that gained no resistance, she casually licked at his fingertips, finally engulfing his index finger into her mouth, flicking the tip with her tongue suggestively. That got his attention, not because he said anything; to the contrary, he was actually speechless; but evidence of his attention was evident in the soft twitch and gradual hardening she felt against her stomach.

The Doctor would have normally removed himself from this situation to climb into his cold shower, as he often did since Rose came along, but something about the silence, company and liquor made doing the right thing harder than usual. As she licked his fingertips, he questioned why he shouldn't act on it. He had been inside her mind, he knew she wanted him as much as he had always wanted her. He reached out, grabbing her wrist and stopped her mid-lick. Rose jumped back slightly, surprised at the motion, but didn't have time to ponder what it meant before the Time Lord leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

Everything stopped. Sound, motion, and time all failed to find a place in her mind as she reciprocated his kiss. Chaste at first, then she began to nipple on his full lower lip, urging it open. He reached up, running his hand through her hair, and she snaked her hands around the back of his neck, beginning to explore the insides of his mouth with her tongue. Shifting the weight on his legs, he wrapped his arms around her, far to involved to notice how much smaller the sofa was than he remembered. Therefore he was unprepared as he lost his balance, throwing them both off the sofa into an unceremonious heap on the floor.

"OW!' That was smooth, Mister Time Lord!,"

"Me? You distracted me and I lost track of the sofa!"

"Of course! Blame the assistant!"

The Doctor wasn't about to let a minor setback like an unexpected meeting with the floor distract him from the task at hand, so in the most graceful way he could muster, he soon found himself over Rose's body on his hands and knees and found his way back to her lips. She grabbed his tie, pulling him close enough to hear both his hearts beating wildly.

The time ticked by and had no relevance to them as they kissed and caressed each other modestly.

Finally, growing tired of the game, Rose was the one to say it.

"Doctor? Can we take this to the bedroom?"

"Do you want me to? I mean, would that be okay?"

"Would I be asking if it wasn't?"

"I just thought that under the circumstances, this might be something you regret when we're both thinking more clearly."

"Doctor, this is something I've thought of for a very long time. Is it something you're likely to regret?"

"Weeell, It's something that used to be taboo back home, that's for sure.", he leaned in close to her ear, dropping his voice to a low whisper, "-but I'd be lying if I didn't say I've wanted you since day one. "

"Then why are we discussing it?"

Satisfied with her answers, he stood up, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He considered carrying her to the room but considered his balance and lead the way instead.


End file.
